In recent years, there is a study of construction of a suspension system using an electromagnetic shock absorber. In general, the shock absorber has a wheel-side member connected to a wheel holder that is constructed to include a suspension arm and a body-side member connected to a mount portion that is provided in a particular portion of a vehicle body such as an upper portion of a tire housing, and is configured to generate a damping force acting against a relative movement of the wheel-side member and the body-side member upon a vertical movement of a vehicle wheel and the vehicle body toward and away from each other. The electromagnetic shock absorber (hereinafter referred to as “electromagnetic absorber” where appropriate) is configured to generate the damping force based on a force generated by an electromagnetic motor that is included in the electromagnetic shock absorber. As a technique relating to such an electromagnetic shock absorber, there exists a technique as disclosed in a patent document as identified below, for example.
Patent Document 1: JP-H08-197931A